


Ants

by WattStalf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ino has an ant problem, Shino agrees to help out, but things unfold in a way quite different than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants

**Author's Note:**

> Another old repost. This one was another case of pulling two names.

“Thanks so much for coming over,” said Ino.

“Well, I appreciate you asking me to help you out,” Shino replied, “and I'm sure they do too.”

Recently, Ino had been having a very big problem with ants in her room, and had decided, instead of seeking out an exterminator, to ask the bug expert. No matter how gross those little things were, a part of her still felt bad killing them. A very small part of her, maybe, but a part of her nonetheless, and she knew that Shino would probably have a way of safely evacuating them from her home.

She gave a small giggle at his response, and then all conversation died out. He wasn't a very talkative guy, and the blonde could understand why most people didn't notice he was there, forgot about him, or completely ignored what he said. Not to mention, he could be a little creepy.

She started to sit down to watch him at work, but, without turning to look at her, he said, “You might want to go outside for this.”

He need not say more. She shuddered at the thought of what might go down with all those bugs and made a quick exit.

_I should do something to thank him_ , she thought.  _But what would a guy like him even_ like _?_ She pondered this question for a while, and continually drew blanks.  _I suppose I could always cook him something. Guys love food!_

So it was settled. When he came outside to tell her that the job was done, she said, “To show you my appreciation, I'd like to invite you over tomorrow night for dinner!”

For once in his life, Shino was not speechless just because of his nature. He was genuinely surprised. He was rarely noticed enough to be invited to anything, much less a one on one dinner with a- and he hesitated to admit that he thought this- very beautiful woman.

In fact, it almost sounded like date. Shino Aburame, asked out by Ino Yamanaka? He had absolutely no idea what to make of this development. He didn't even know if he wanted a date with her, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what could happen. He'd never really expected to find any romance with the girls he knew, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. Especially considering this opportunity was with-

“Uh, Shino?” Ino's voice brought him out of his deep thoughts and he realized he'd been standing there saying nothing for much too long.

“Oh. Yes. Of course. See you tomorrow,” he said, and began to walk away, leaving Ino completely and utterly confused as to what had just happened.

 


End file.
